Stolen but safe
by V.9.5
Summary: Cardverse. Prince Arthur of the Fairie Kingdom kills himself. As his siblings come to terms with what they've done to him, Arthur Smith is laying the table with his mother, in a far off village no one's ever heard of... Especially the royals.


"May I present the youngest prince of the Fairie Kingdom, youngest son of the late Queen Britannia, Arthur Kirkland!"

Applause. The doors opened but no one came out. King Scott 'Scottie' Kirkland scowled angrily at the empty doorway. Hadn't he told that little brat what would happen to him if he was late? Or disgraced the family name in any way? He got up, striding forward. "Oi, Arthur! Where the hell -" he stopped. The kid wasn't even there! "He's not even here!" he told his siblings.

Alana and Seamus, the red haired twins, stood up as well. "What?" they shouted at the same time. Dylan remained seated, but he put his head into his hands, sighing. Out of all the siblings, he had always been the one to show the most kindness to Arthur.

"I'll go look for him," he suggested, beginning to rise. He was stopped by Scottie, who's face had darkened.

"No, we'll go and look for the brat," he snapped. The other three followed the King out of the hall, making straight for their baby brother's bedroom. Without knocking, Scott burst in. "Boy! -"

He stopped. Dylan screamed.

* * *

"Arthur! Time for tea!"

"Coming mother!" shouted Arthur Smith. He turned back to Yao Wang. "So... Wanna hang out again?"

"Is that a date, ahen?" blushed Yao. He was a pretty Chinese boy, quite quiet but had an explosive temper. Arthur blushed too, scratching the back of his head.

"I... Unless you don't want it to be," mumbled Arthur, looking at the ground. Yao lifted his head up, smiling slightly.

"Yes, then." He kissed Arthur quickly on the cheek and ran off. "Pick me up at mine, ahen!" he called over his shoulder. Arthur threw his fist in the air, in an act of triumph. He had finally got a date with that guy!

"Arthur!" Arthur remembered his mother's call and went inside his home. It was bigger than the other homes in the village, mainly because his mother was the local witch. She had managed to build her home bigger than anyone else's. She was loved throughout the village though, and people loved Arthur even more. He was skilled in the magic arts, just like his mother, and was often seen performing tricks to keep the locals entertained and selling his mother's potions and cures. He got along well with the other boys, who seemed un-fazed about his magic skills, and viewed it as 'pretty cool'.

"So you got a date, hmm?" his mother, Evelyn Smith asked. Arthur blushed again and mumbled a response. "I always liked that boy, you know. He seems sweet." Evelyn was pretty for her age, with black hair that grey streaks in it, and wrinkles under her eyes that gave her the look of a woman hardened by life but wise and loving at the same time. She wore a black dress with netted skirts and flat shoes on her feet. Her son smiled.

"I swear the parents aren't meant to approve."

"The father's not meant to approve," she said in an amused tone. Arthur laughed, helping his mum set the table. They chatted a bit more, about the village and gossip, before the subject turned grave.

"Did you hear, mother? Prince Arthur stabbed himself a few days ago."

She clucked her tongue and sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I suppose with all the abuse he suffered from his family after the queen died, it finally got too much," she said sympathetically. "Poor child... He wasn't a day older than you, dear."

Arthur nodded. "I know... It's sad. I wish someone had stepped in and saved him, you know? Before it was too late."

She smiled at her son, stopping what she was doing and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Sweetheart, don't worry yourself over it. The Royal Family will never come this far out, and if they do, then we'll just stay here. They don't know of yo - our existence." Arthur didn't notice his mother's slip up. "OK?"

He nodded again. "We might share the same name, but thank god I'm not him!"

Evelyn laughed and the unhappy atmosphere broke. "Yes, my dear. Thank god."

 **So this is just a little idea I had, I might make another story relating to this, but I just want to see how popular it is. So review, favourite, follow, do anything to let me know if you want this to carry on into a full blown story.**


End file.
